


Scents

by magickmoons



Series: SG1 Drabbles [29]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: charloft, Drabble, F/M, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of them is behaving inappropriately</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scents

**Author's Note:**

> written to the prompt 'strawberry' for charloft's 100 drabbles of summer. previously posted elsewhere.
> 
> * * *

The instant Landry left the room, Daniel turned and hissed at Vala, "What the hell was that about?"

"What?" Her aura of wounded innocence almost caused doubt, before he reminded himself that this was Vala he was talking to.

"Licking your lips, coy little grins... Not only are 'we' never going to happen,” he snapped, “It was completely inappropriate during a briefing!"

She leaned close and smiled. "Get over yourself, Daniel. I just purchased a new flavored lip gloss." She pressed her lips firmly against his cheek. “Yum.”

The scent of strawberry followed him for the rest of the day.


End file.
